Introspection
by randomfics
Summary: Red Alert as he thinks about the Ark and his life.


It was the type of silence that was almost stifling

It was the type of silence that was almost stifling. But Red Alert was used to it. He paused in his writing only to glance up at the softly humming screens before turning back to his work. He knew what others called him. '_Paranoid Freak'_, '_workaholic'_ were just some of the names.

He also knew very well the rumors that suggested tat if he needed to, he'd kill his bonded if they were a decepticon. Red Alert was unsure on that fact himself. _It would depend on how deep of a bonded we are._ He thought, even as he sent off the datapad to Prowl.

He was dedicated to the autobot cause, and the safety of its mechs. So what if none of them liked what he did? It was all rules, and common sense. He checked the mail, because he had found plenty of letter bombs. He never told anyone, but he had found plenty of them.

He checked the energon for contamination. Twice he had adverted poisoning from energon that had deteriorated from the years, or had been leaked into. Again he was silent about it.

Inferno asked him if he thought about recharging. Of course he did. Who didn't? But, he had agreed to take on the duties of a security mech, and sometimes that meant putting others interest before your own. So, when Red Alert found that it was somebody's creation day, he would pretend to become extra paranoid, and take over the control room for the rest of the day.

Jazz asked what he had against parties. He had nothing against them. If the Ark wanted to celebrate, then fine. Let them celebrate. But his auditory receptors were sharp enough to catch a pin dropping at 1.4 miles. With how loud of music they liked to play, Red Alert could hear it just fine from the security room as if they were playing it in the same room. No one else could, but Red Alert could. And he couldn't turn his hearing off.

Someone asked him if he had a sense of humor. He did. It took all of his selfwill not to laugh at some of the twins better pranks, though he truly was worried every time they caused harm. As for the cameras, he got tired of fixing them, but so long as they were having fun, he could deal with it.

He knew he let off the Arks crew with a lot more then he should. Wheeljacks crazy inventions were usually made with items that were _supposed_ to be on the banning list, but Red Alert somehow mysteriously forgot to put them in, the twins smuggling their prank material in through holes in rRed Alerts security systems that just seemed too good to be true. Because they were. Red Alert monitored them as they set up the prank, sometimes rerouting those who were about to discover the pranks before they had been set up.

Then, he could come sweeping in after, scowling and trying not to laugh, to scold the twins. They would simply blow him off, and he'd assign them either the brig or cleaning up a room.

Red Alerts writing slowed as he considered others calling him irrational about decepticons attacking. It had all started out as a game really. He had simply pretended that his glitch was a huge affair, and babbled conspiracy theories, all the while giggling inside. Then, it grew out of proportion.

True, there was small glitch he _did_ have happened in Auto Beserk, making him rethink his ways. But, in the end he decided not to. It would be embarrassing to admit that all of his conspiracy theoies he seemed to make up on the spur of the moment was actually stuff that he would spend long orns of free-time crafting.

So, he would keep silent. Starscream hadn't laid a finger on him despite popular belief. Afterall, who would want to interface with a glitching mech? Red Alerts smile was bitter at that thought, but his gaze never flickered, nor did his hand waver. Filling out paper work was a special part of his life now.

A brief spat of talking caught his intrest for a split moment. "Freaky on how he knows so much-" Red Alert snorted to himself as he looked back to the cameras. Of course he knew so much. Once again, _1.4 _miles. Pin. Need he say anymore?

Infernos warm voice caught his attention before he dismissed it. Inferno was a nice mech to get to know, but he was completely entranced by Firestar. And Red Alert thought they deserved each other. It was Infernos fault for abandoning him in the bunker, and both knew it. It had caused a slight strain on their relationship, but Red Alert wasn't about to go to Inferno. Inferno always begged him to do things he didn't want to do in the name of 'friendship'. Was it really friendship, or was Inferno just taking advantage of him? Red Alert truly didn't know, nor was he willing to find out.

If nobody wished to talk to him other then work related items, then he was fine with that. The hardest part about being security was not allowing personal thoughts and feelings to cloud your judgment. Any one of the crew could be a decepticon. And Red Alert was determined to make sure that Prime stayed alive, as the torch of hope for all autobots.


End file.
